If I Could Only Just Remember
by WankyBrittanaLover
Summary: A Heya love story. A story within a story, all beginning with Heather's body laid in a hospital bed in a state of comma. Question is: What hapenned to her? is she going to be ok? And how far did the Heya couple go for love? First Fanfic.. for hardcore Heya fans. Hope you like it:
1. C1 review & tell me if i should continue

(Present Time)

_Oh shit.._ Naya thought to herself as she just finished saying goodbye to Heather's parents. _How could this have happened? _ Oh, but she knew how. She knew exactly how.

As Naya aproached Heather's motionless body laying in that hospital bed, her eyes began to tear up. She had been seen her in her state of comma for hours now, but she hadn't had the chance to see her alone. Or REALLY see her, to process what was going on. The Glee cast, family members, fans, and even papparazzis had been there all day. She was thankful though, she really wanted to distract herself from reality. She wanted to forget everything. No, even better: She wanted to CHANGE everything. But everybody had already left, excpet for fans and papparrazi, but they were not even near Heather thanks to the police and to the fact that they were in an area that only staff could access. She would sometimes look out of the window and see fans crying or holding posters up that would read "Heather stay strong" or "Dont Die, Lord Tubbington Would Become An Orphan" and she couldnt help but to cry. Not sob, just cry. Cry quietly because if Heather woke up she didnt want her to see her crying. Not again.

Naya took a few steps to her best friend's bed and sat in a corner. She took her hand and squeezed it really hard. She got closer to Heather's face and looked at her pale and fragile looking face. Another tear came rolling down. She took her other hand and brushed Heather's hair with it. 'I'm so sorry.." She said. "I'm so sorry I did this to you... If I had only tried hard enough... if I had only been honest.. If I had only not been so STUPID.." She found herself about to sob so she just stopped. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Well.. You're still alive. And I dont know if you're listening or not but you are alive.. And I dont know if you will come out of here alive.. " Naya's voice started to sound as if she was about to break down, so she just took another breath. "So.. Tonight Im just going to be completely honest with you. I will tell you everything i have felt. Everything I have thought. So here it goes..." And then she lost herself in her words, in her memories...

(5 Years Ago)

It all started the day that we both got our scripts for a Glee episode in Season 2 called "Sexy". Heather and I had been best friends since the day we met, but it never ment anything more for either one of us and I always knew that. We had always felt attracted to one another, that im sure of, but we always managed to push it aside and make it look like nothing. All we knew is that you had a boyfriend that you loved and I was just a free spirit, not tied down to anybody. Then one day we just ended up at my apartment reading the script for "Sexy" not knowing how that one script was going to change our lives forever.

"Brittany, breakfast is confusing for you." I said as we practiced our lines. "Well sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like what if I had eggs for dinner, then what is it?" You said, trying hard not to laugh. Then you sweetly looked up and started to chuckle, so I just started to laugh cause you always had the cutest chuckle. You laughed along, probably thinking I was laughting at what you said, which made me laugh even more, which made YOU laugh even more. After a few minutes and a few tears, we managed to get serious again to continue reading the script.

"If Brittana ends up together I swear I'm going to like die of happiness!" You said all bubbly.

"Oh I know! It would be way easier to act like I'm in love with you than it is to act like i'm in love with Mike or Chord. We're already that close and we fool people just as we are so it would be a piece of cake." I said as i stoop up from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Hahaha yea I get you, Kevin is awesome but I rather have more scenes with you than with him, no offense to Kevin." You said following me into the kitchen grabbing 2 cups and going into the fridge.

"Me too honey, trust me. Woah woah woah, why are you getting a wine bottle out? I was just gonna get some chips to eat.." I asked, as I saw you taking it out of the fridge.

"Well I just thought that a little wine would help us enjoy our chips more.." You said with the most daredevil smile ever.

"HeMo we cant drink you know how Ryan feels about drinking while reading our scripts.." I said, not really surpirsed you would take the bottle out.

"Well Ryan is not here sooo.. red or white?" You said.

I rolled my eyes and just said "Red".

"Perfect, that's the one I picked." You said pouring the glasses gently.

An hour later, after many drinks, a few chips, and lying on the couch long enough I noticed we had to continue reading through the script. "Hemo come on I know we are a little bit tipsy and all but we have to finish reading this for tomorrow!"

"But we just finished reading the scene when we talk to Miss Holiday.." She said whining.

"Yea like 30 minutes ago! Come on we have to go early to set!" I said smiling at you and you're whining attitude.

"Fineee.. You win. Ok what scene is next?" You say a little sad and looking through your script.

"We are going to have a scene with Miss Holiday singing the song that apparently reflects Santana's feelings for Brittany." I said reading briefly through it.

"Which song is it?" You say suddenly curious.

"Apparently a song called Landslide. Never heard of it." I say briefly.

"Me neither. Here let me look it up in youtube and put my iPhone in my iHome so we can get familiar to the song and record it tomorow." You said while taking out your phone. I just nodded my head while you set everything up.

"Ok let's see.." You say while playing the song.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and i turned around_

_And I saw my reflection on the snow covered hill_

_When the landslide brought me down._

We both looked at each other and nodded, mainly just aprooving of the song.

_Oh mirror in the sky what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

I just looked at you smiling without really even knowing why. You were just listening to the song carefully.

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can i handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh oh..._

You looked at me giving me the sweetest smile and just got closer to me. Close enough to put your legs on top of mine and rest your head in my shoulders. Suddenly I just felt chills.

_Well I've been afraid of changing cause i've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder. Children get older and I'm getting older too._

_Well.._

You stayed just as you were. Tapping the rhythm in your legs. I just started playing with your hair. Feeling something I had never felt before. Was it nervousness? Panic? Sadness?

_Well I've been afraid of changing cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder, children get older and Im getting older too_

_Well im getting older too.._

Happiness? Excitement?

_So I took this love and I took it down_

_If you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection on the snow covered hills_

_Where the landlide brought me down.._

Anger? Confusion?

_And If you see my reflection on the snow covered hills.._

_Well maybe.._

You looked up at me and started smiling. Maybe Frustration? Weakness?

_Well maybe.._

I got lost in your eyes as well as you got lost in mine and we were both smiling. Was it Curiousness? A crush?

_Well maybe..._

I touched your face gently as you slowly started to lean as well as I was. Or was it just.. plain.. love?

_The landslide will bring you down.._

And for the first time, as Heather and Naya, not as Brittany and Santana, our lips united in such a perfect and beautiful way that I could never find the right words to describe it. And right then and there, my life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm just going to keep going.. u guys tell me if u like it and if i should continue:) thankss and enjoy ur heyaa timee:) PLEASE REVIEW!**

(5 Years Ago)

And for the first time, as Heather and Naya, not as Brittany and Santana, our lips united in such a perfect and beautiful way that I could never find the right words to describe it. And right then and there, my life changed. Right then and there, the music stopped but our kiss didnt. It just kept heating up. You then started to hold my face with both of your hands and then...

(Present Time)

"Excuse me Miss Rivera but do you mind if I have a word with you?" Said the doctor as she came in slowly. Naya just looked at Heather and looked back at the doctor. Ok I'll be right there. And she just kissed Heather's forehead and left with the doctor. Naya left sadly, missing Heather's beautiful blue eyes and her smile. And her hugs. And her kisses. She just pretty much missed HER. She walked out wondering if Heather actually heard what she was saying or not. A part of her wants that to happen but yet again she doesnt really care about that. She just wants to give her her side of their story just like she was doing. But something that Naya didn't know is that Heather really was listening...

"Oh God this really just plain sucks! I can hear everything, I can remember everything, I can feel everything, but I can't open my eyes or even move." Heather thought to herself as Naya left the room." And God why did that nurse have to take Naya away? Everything just felt so real.. Like if I was going back to that one precious night.. I remember what hapenned next.. I dont think I'll ever forget what happened next..."

(5 Years Ago)

I put my hands in Naya's face. Gently though, and kind of scared she might not like it since I honestly had no idea what was going on. All I know is that I just wanted to keep going. I dont know if it was the alcohol or the music or anything, all I knew is that everything felt right. She just kept kissing me intensely as she put her hands around my waist. I positioned myself better, never stopping to kiss her, and sat on top of her, legs wide open and obviously my face facing hers. She just put her hands around my waist and she kept touching my curves. I kept touching her face with my hands. Then I placed one hand behind her neck pushing her face closer to mine and another one in her waist. She kept touching my back and legs. She moved foward and pushed my legs closer to her, having my already moist area touching her waist line. Then she pulled her lips away from mine, pushed my hair back, and started to kiss my neck. God that felt amazing. I moaned right there making Naya's kisses even more intense. She kept kissing it as I just pushed her head closer to my neck if that was even possible. She stopped and looked into my eyes. I stood up, extended my hand, and simply said smiling "Shall we?". She took my hand smiling and without another world, ran upsairs with me.

She got in her room first and I came right after shutting the door behind us, then I nearly ran to her lips cause mine wanted hers so badly. We started to kiss extremely intensely again but this time with tounge. That made Naya make a little low moan into my mouth. She started putting her hands in my back, unzziping my short black dress. She managed to unzip it and my dress fell to my ankles and i kicked it to the side. I started lifting her shirt, never without stopping that kiss, and separated from her lips for one short moment as i took the shirt completely off of her. We kept kissing and she unhooked my bra and threw it to the side. Then she stopped, looking at me with the most seductive eyes i have ever seen, and threw me to the bed. She got on top of me as I layed there watching her beautiful latin body. She then started to play with my boobs and tits with her hands and I put a face that obviously made it clear that I liked that. "You like that?" She asked. I just nodded and moaned as she just went in for a passsionate kiss filled with tounge. I also unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor and rolled us over.

"Whoa... Where did that come from?" Naya said to me in a surprised sexy voice. "I'm not giving away my secrets.. I said as I buried my face into your chest. "Ohhh... Heather..." Naya said slowly nearly out of breath. Then I started licking and bitting gently her nipples. Her face just got red as she said loudly "Oh yess Heather.. Oh God yesss!" She kept yelling out of breath "You like that?" I said as I kept doing it. Then I stopped and she gave me a questioning look. Then I started to kiss her stomach and kept going lower 'till I reached her pants. I stopped not knowing if it was ok or not. And Naya just said "Oh Heather just do it!" while she started playng with her chest and moaning. I quickly started to pull down her short sweat pants down and threw it to the floor, following our pile of clothing. Then i started to take off her thong with my mouth, which really got Naya more excied as she started to yell out "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!". I looked right into her wet area and noticed how wet it already was. That was such a fucking turn on. I started licking her clit which made her scream out "OH FUCK HEATHER YES!" Then I slid up into her my two fingers and started going in and out and in out at a slow pace. I kept licking her clit and also sucking it as hard as I could. She screamed out "Oh baby ! " She kept moaning. "Just keep your fingers in but come here to me please!". I did as I was told as I kept my finger in there but moved the rest of my boby up to whisper in her ear "What is it my love?" while licking and bitting her earlobe. "Take your thong off." She said almost out of breath. "What?" I said looking confused. "Take.. Your... Thong.. Oh... Off.." She said again. "But then I would have to take off my fingers.." i said in protest, still whispering in her ear as I licked it. "I.. dont .. care.. Just do it.. baby.." She said out of breath again.

I took it off and slid my fingers back in when out of nowhere, I felt two fingers go inside of me. "Oh My God.. Oh god Naya Thank You.." I said moaning and breathing heavily. Then she put her thumb in my clit, making circular motions with it. And I did the same. Then we started to make our fingers go in and out faster and faster. "Oh baby faster.. FASTER!" Naya started yelling out. "Im about to cum!" I announced as loudly as possible. We started to scream out our names with great pleasure, our bodies started to tremble as we hit orgasms and my body just fell on top of hers. I stayed there panting just like she was. When all the sweat became too much for me, which wasn't very long, I just rolled next to her in the bed.

We both stood there in silence, still catching our breaths. I looked at her and then she looked at me. She looked beautiful all sweaty and surprised. But that didnt matter.. The silence was just too awckard. I was the first one that managed to speak and the only words that found their way out of my mouth were "What .. just.. happened?"

** Ok well guys tell me whatcha think. thank u and reviewss are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Present Time)

"What's the matter? Everything ok? Are the results ready?" Naya asked eagerly and nervously as she came out of the room.

"Well Ms. Rivera..." The doctor started.

"Please, call me Naya.." She responded quickly. She hated when people treated her like someone special just because she was famous. Especially in times like this.

"Well then, Naya, I'm sorry to say that the results are not ready. We are trying to speed the process up but after all that her body has gone through, we have to check everything twice and be sure and precise of what we tell you, friends, and family members of Heather's." The doctor managed to say.

Naya looked down, clearly dissapointed. "But.." The doctor added. "I'm here to tell you that half of the fans and most papparazzi left. It's already 3 AM so I'm assuming they got tired. Although I want you to be aware of anything suspicious because one papparazzi tried to sneak in with a nurse outfit she stole. We're lucky that another nurse noticed and quickly reported. If you see a weird, new nurse don't give that nurse personal information unless they show you an ID, we highly doubt they will get in but anything is possible."

"Thank you Doc, really. Thanks for taking care of her so fast I don't think she might have made it if it weren't for your quick care." Naya said, trying hard to smile and be grateful.

"It's my job. Besides seeing one of my favorite dancers bleeding to death and with a serious head injury broke my heart. I promise I will do everything in my hands to make her pull out of that comma and get out of here alive and healthy."

"What do you mean by..." Naya started saying before being cut out by a nurse. "Doctor! A patient just went flatline we need your asistance!" She said almost screaming.

"Sorry Naya gotta run!" The doctor shouted following the nurse.

Naya just stares at her silently, remembering things to painful to remember. She slowly just walks back in the room and sits just where she was. "Sorry Hemo, had to go check what she wanted." Naya says looking into Heather's beautiful face. She slowly started to touch Heather's face with the tip of her fingers. "Honey wake up. Wake up and tell me that you forgive me. Wake up and tell me that you still love me and that this is just a test to see how big our love is. Wake up and kiss me. Wake up and hug me. Wake up and show me that you are going to be alright. The doctors keep giving me uncertain answers and its so fucking frustrating! I dont believe them! I will only believe it when I see you open your eyes! So please.. Open them.. For me.." Naya stopped talking as she tasted a salty tear fall in her mouth. She looked away but quickly looked back right. She was looking firmly into Heather's face hoping she might wake up. She just sighted as she noticed she was as unconcious as she was a minute ago.

"Honey it's ok.." Heather though to herself, frustrated as hell because of the fact that she could not control her body and wake up and attack her with kisses. "I'm ok really. Im going to be anyways.."

Naya took her hand again and started to speak again, softly "I'm sorry. This is just frustrating. BUT you ARE going to be ok so in the mean time, I'm going to finish my little story." She stopped talking and just started thinking about what she was going to say next.

"I guess you should.. Be completely honest for once Naynay.. Please.." Heather pleaded in her head.

Naya quickly got her words and started to smile. "Well where was I? Oh right! Well you started to touch my face and well we both know what hapenned next so no need to go over that. But by the way that was glorious. Haha, well then you just looked at me and asked me in the most panicked voice what had hapenned..."

And in Heather's mind everything was starting to make sense. In Heather's mind the story was finally starting to complete itself, because for the first time the truth was coming out of her lover's mouth, without being retreated right after. Without being ignored. Without being a lie..

(5 Years Ago)

"What...Just... Hapenned?" Asked Heather.

"Uhhhh.." Naya started to answer, not herself really knowing what was going on.

"Did we...?" Heather asked, still catching her breath and now looking at the ceiling.

"Yep..."

"Like really..?"

"Aha..."

They both laid there in silence, still trying to process all that had hapenned. They both had their eyes glued to the ceiling of the room, too afraid to look at each other. Naya started opening her mouth to speak because truth is she kind of liked it. No, she didnt like it. She simply LOVED it. She was about to ask Heather if she felt the same way but her thoughts were suddenly cut off by Heather's loud words and her standing up hysterically.

"What the fuck?! How did I let that happen?! I'm with fucking Taylor and I love Taylor so fucking much! He doesn't deserve this my God! How can.. I mean... What the.. Ahhhh! Naya how can you let me do this?!" Heather looked back at the Latina who was sitting up. She looked straight into her eyes, demanding an answer. Naya stood there silently, looking into Heather's blue eyes. She felt her heart drop. _How can she react like this?_ She thought to herself. _How can she just stand there looking at me and talking about Taylor when we just had sex? Did she not feel what I did?_

"Well?!" Heather screamed out. "How can you do this to me I thought you were my friend?!" Naya just stayed there looking at her not knowing what to say. "You know how much I love Taylor! You know it! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" She was screaming at Naya, but she was really just talking to herself out loud. She couldn't face the fact that she liked it too.

"You know what, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." Heather said as she put her thong on. She put her bra on and then her dress and looked at Naya who was still completely naked. _Isn't she going to say something?_ Heather thought to herself. Naya kept looking at her completely ashamed and hurt. Heather just opened the door, went downstairs, put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She opened the front door and looked back. _Come on Naya come down. Say something. Make this all ok again like you always do. _Heather was thinking in the back of head without even knowing why. She just turned around and left, completely out of hope that she might come down.

Naya was still sitting there. To shocked to even move. To heartbroken to even think. The only words that would keep going through her head were "_ You know how much I love Taylor! You know it! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" _like a broken record. And that's when she responded to the Heather that just left "Because I think im inlove with you, Heather.."

**Hey guys! So i really need you guys to review to make anything better cause I just want to please u guys! Sooo review thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

(5 Years Ago)

Heaher found herself in her room, not even remembering how she got there. All she remembered was leaving Naya's place and getting into her car. What had hapenned around 40 minutes ago was repeating over and over in her head, just like her words in Naya's. She was thinking about what had hapenned, but was to scared to think about how she felt about it. All she really felt guilty about was screaming at Naya and blaming her for everything when clearly she had as much fault in this as her. She wanted to call her to apologize, but she decided to do it tomorrow on set. She still felt a little tipsy and knew that the alcohol was also responsible for what had just hapenned. Everything, even her yelling. It wasn't the best time to talk to Naya, so she just decided to go to sleep.

Back in Naya's house, she already put her clothes on. She was drinking some more wine, hoping she could drown her sorrows away. "Hemo come baaaaaaack!" Naya was screaming out. She knew Heather couldn't hear her but it didn't hurt to scream. Being drunk always made everything better for her. "Hemoo i need youu! I neeeed youuu sooo fuckiing baad! Too fuckk mee! Too lovee meeee! To makee me happy pleasee comee backk!" She knew she was going to see her tomorrow, but tomorrow seemed to far away. It was so strange though, because she had been rejected before I mean who hasn't? But this one hurt the most. And she didn't even technically get rejected. She didn't even know what had really hapenned, everything was so confusing. Just the word confusion would make her keep drinking. She drank till she fell asleep.

Next morning, Heather found herself walking around set and looking for Naya where she ran into Dianna and Lea.

"Hey guys!" She happily said. She loved those two they were all best friends.

"Hey Hemo watcha doing? Where's Naya?" Dianna said all bubbly with Lea smiling from ear to ear next to her.

"Umm i don't know why? Do you guys know where she is?" Heather asked a bit curious and confused.

"Wait what? Heather Morris does NOT know where Naya Rivera IS?! My God the world is truly going to end. Ancient Indians have just sent us a sign." Lea said very sarcasticly and dramatically.

"Better pray for our souls to be saved. It looks weird doesn't it? Seeing Hemo without Naynay?" Dianna said following Lea's lead.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny guys now seriously! Where's Naya?" Heather said chuckling a bit.

"She called in sick. She says she is going to come in the afternoon to record her parts of Landslide, Do You Wanna Touch, and any other song she may have." Lea said. "So I guess that the three of us should go to the recording studio and do whatever we have to do so let's go we are just going to be late."

The three girls started walking together to the recording studio. Heather really wanted to talk to Naya and apologize for everything she said. She didn't want to text it or say it through the phone. It wasn't enough. She wanted to talk to Naya face to face to make sure everything was ok between them. She needed Naya to tell her it was all ok. They arrived to the studio so she decided to text her to see if she would come in earlier, because when Naya would come she was going to be rehearsing dance moves and other scenes. There wasn't going to be any time left to talk.

**(8:13 AM) To: My Bestie Naynay: "Heard the news. Hope you feel better:) but try to come in earlier, we really need to talk :/"**

She quickly got called in by musical producers and with their help, she went through the song and recorded it rather fast. She just wanted to end it because it killed her to even think about that song, singing it just destroyed her.

Back at Naya's, Naya was swallowing some pain killers due to her huge headache and nauseous body. She wasn't really sick, she was just in a hangover and wasn't ready to face Heather. After taking her painkillers, she heard the little alert noise that her phone makes every time she gets a message. She checked it and read Heather's text. _So NOW you want to talk._ She thought to herself. _After I cried and drank my ass off last night._ She rolled her eyes, threw her phone in the couch, and walked out of the living room and into her own room. For the next 30 minutes she found herself going back into the living room several times. It was like her phone was calling her in a sweet voice begging her to pick it up. As soon as she was about to give in, she decided to sit on the couch next to the one in which her phone was and decided to watch tv. She fell asleep and woke up about two hours later, mainly because she had a wet dream with her best friend and in the end her lover killed her and she woke up all panicked. As soon as she calmed herself down, she looked at the tv and noticed a Glee commercial. She got pissed and changed the channel. She landed on a music video channel, where they were showing Britney Spears' hit "I'm a Slave For You". She got more pissed and changed it again. She then ended up watching a commercial for an acne product that featured two best friends laughting together. She got even more mad and ended up hitting the channel changing button around 10 times. She then landed on MTV, while they were showing Jersey Shore. And to top it all off, she started watching it a scene in which two girls were making out. She let out a loud groan and turned off the tv. She quickly heard her phone do the alert little noise again so she went to see who was it. She didn't have to check she knew exactly who it was.

**(10:57 AM) From: My Bestie Hemo: "Please? :/"**

"Aghh Fuck.." Naya said in a low, pissed off voice and started texting her back.

**(10:58 AM) To: My Bestie Hemo: "I'll be there in lunch"**

After clicking the send button she threw her phone back at the couch. "Migh as well get ready.." She said to herself, half eagerly to see her but half nervous.

Naya got there at lunch, just like she said. She still had a slight headache but it was way better. _She better have something_ _important to say_ she thought to herself while looking for Heather. She seemed to find everybody (Di, Le, her Bee, Core, Jenna, Ryan, etc) before she even heard about Heather. She then went to look for her in her dressing room, where she found Heather looking at her salad, but mostly playing with it, with a bored and sad face.

"Hey.." Naya said as she slowly came in.

Heather turned out and smiled a little, relieved to see her. "Hey.." She said back.

"So I'm here, what do you want to say?" Naya said seriously as she slowly walked to the couch that was in front of Heather and sat down.

"Well first of all I wanted to know how you were." Heather said in a sweet voice trying to find Naya's hand with her own.

"Im good and I will be better once you tell me what you wanted to tell me." Naya said obviously upset as she crossed her arms in her chest and leaned back.

"I wanted to apologize.. For last night." Heather said in low, shy voice.

"For what exactly? For sleeping with me, for all the things you said, or for leaving the way you did?" Naya asked looking her straight in the eyes, obviously still very angry.

"For all the things I said. You didn't deserve that. It wasn't your fault and you are defenitly not the blame for it. So Im sorry."

"Apology accepted. Is there anything else you want to say?" Naya answered coldly and not convincing at all. Still with her arms crossed.

"No... Thats all I want to say..." _Oh! And that i really liked it! _Heather was really frustrated and deep down knew that was what Naya wanted to hear but she just couldn't give her that right now. Besides she was being difficult.

"That's it?" _Come on Hemo say something else. Anything else. Please tell me I'm not the only one that felt what I did._

"Yep..." _No.. Not at all. _

Naya kept looking straight into her blue eyes. _I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I can't believe this. _She was still looking straight ahead, still leaned back with her arms crossed in her chest. _Come on Hemo say anything. I need to hear something. You have no fucking idea how much just give me anything._

_"_Well then this was a waste of my time. I don't know how an apology like that is suppose to make anything better when it is as lame and pathetic as the excuse of you sleeping with me. You don't have to tell me I know exactly what your excuse is. I know that you blame alcohol and me for what hapenned because you don't have the guts to blame yourself. Keep trying to live the perfect love story with Taylor, I'm sure you are going to do just fine." Naya said standing up and heading for the door. She stopped, turned around and started talking again. "Oh! And It's not MY fault that you have needs that HE CAN"T fulfill just because he is so fucking far away, so why do I have to PAY for it? I'm not a fucking sex toy Heather i have FEELINGS you know?! God you are so selfish! You asked me last night if I was your friend when clearly i'm the one that should be asking that around here!" She looked again straight into Heather's eyes which were tearing up. She knew she had hurt her and couldn't stand it. She rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Heather, who let a tear fall and started to look down.

"Ok look I'm sorry I didn't mean all of that." Naya said with a guilty voice. "But Hemo you have to understand that what you said hurt. No, it wasn't what you said. It was how you said it. The way you looked at me. You looked at me like if I was some sort of criminal, some sort of worthless piece of shit. I didn't even recognize you. You looked like Santana to me and that fucking scared me."

"I know and I'm really really sorry.. I really am I feel terrible about it. If i could take it all back i would. EVERYTHING. " Heather said turning her body facing Naya's. Naya just stayed looking at her totally quiet. _Everything?_

"You know what let's just forget about yesterday. And let's go back to being the best of friends with no complicated shit. Sound good?" Heather said smiling extending her pinkie, hoping Naya would wrap hers around it.

"I can't..." Naya said clearly heartbroken. "I'm sorry." And ran out of the door.

Heather just locked her eyes to the door, as her smile slowly faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey** guys! Thanks for ur reviews and follows I really appreciate them! And for those of u asking when we know what hapenned to Heather, through out the chapters, maybe in this one (let's see if it feels right to put it here), you will find out what hapenned to her physically, but way later on you will know how that hapenned to her and why. Soo it's a lil surprise:)**

(Present Time)

As Heather and Naya were going to a trip to the past, the doctor managed to save a life and come back in the room to finish her conversation with Naya. "Naya, I'm sorry I left the way I did. The patient was already on flatline we had to do something quickly to save him."

"It's ok." Naya said, not taking her eyes off of Heather.

"Well, the results are still not ready. I bet you were just about to ask that."

"So what else is new?"

"We really are trying the best we can to..."

Naya quickly stood up, faced the doctor and started to yell. "OBVIOUSLY is NOT enough! You haven't said anything since the surgery, you just said it went "well" not implying what "well" is! I just want some ANSWERS is that TOO MUCH to ASK?! I've been here since 8 and still nothing! Its frustrating!"

"Miss Rivera, we are trying to be as helpful as possible under these circumstances and I fully understand this is a difficult situation but I would appreciate it if you would try to be a little more patient." The doctor said in a caring, sweet voice, which made Naya realize how unreasonable and inmature she just sounded.

"I know, I'm sorry, this is just.." Naya's voice started to crack up, so she stopped talking.

"Well, if you want, I can tell you how the surgery went." The doctor said, clearly trying to compromise.

"Sounds good." Naya replied smiling, wiping out a tear from her eye.

"Well then let me go check on another patient and I will be right back." Said the doctor, heading for the door.

"Ok." Naya replied obviously a little dissapointed. She sat back down next to Heather, took her hand, and with her other free hand started to play with her hair. "So many interruptions.. My God. But whatever where was I?"

(5 Years Ago)

For the next couple of hours they didn't run into each other once. One was learning dance moves and the other one was recording. They were both distracted by what they had to do, but they both had their heads up in a cloud of frustration. Eventually, they had to practice together the choreography of Do You Wanna Touch, but they tried to avoid each other as much as they could. They did accomplish it, but they would constantly stare at each other and catch the other one staring back. Deep down they both knew that they couldn't be to much time apart, but for now that was what was best. Naya was sitting in the set, the choir room set, and was just staring at Heather who was playing with Gwyneth's kids. She was so good with kids. Those kids really loved Heather and wanted to take her home like some sort of lost puppy. Naya knew that she would make a good mother someday. Hell she would make a good wife. In Naya's mind, Heather was the definition of perfect. Nothing could compare to her. She was something out of this world. Just as Naya was about to cry out of frustration, Dianna comes to sit next to her.

"Ok what hapenned with Hemo?" Dianna asked with her face of "I know".

"Haha what are you talking about? Nothing hapenned with her." Naya said laughting trying to look cool and normal.

"Oh please! You two have not said a word to each other all day, you are constantly staring at each other, and just this morning Heather was looking for you. With a desperate look in her face. Now what is up?"

"Seriously! We're fine! Haha don't worry about it."

" I don't believe you."

"We're fine." Naya kept looking at Heather without even noticing. Just like without even noticing her eyes started to sting.

"Right cause you tear up everytime you look at Heather."

"Just forget it ok?" Naya said, wiping out her tears and looking back at Dianna.

"I have seen you guys in little fights before and in an hour you actually forget you had a fight. There's something seriously going on and I know it, I've noticed how down you both look. But if you don't want to talk about it then that's ok, just know that I'm always here for you if you ever need anything."

Naya looked at her in the eyes for a few seconds. She was seriously considering telling her. I mean they were best friends so why not? She couldn't take holding it in much longer and she knew it, even if only a day had passed. She looked back at Heather, who was looking at her. She was holding one of Gwyneth's kids as she looked into Naya's eyes with a "please don't tell" look in them. They looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds as Naya agreed to not talking about it with a simple nod. She looked back at Dianna who had clearly noticed and just gave her a smile, said "It's ok if you guys ever need to talk you know where to find me", gave her a tight hug, gave her a cute "I love you" and went back to Lea who was with Cory. Naya looked back at Heather who was still looking at her. Heather gave her a smile that kind of said 'thank you". Naya just got up and went up to Kevin, tired of everything.

An hour later, Ryan went up to Heather.

"Morris! I need you to rehearse the scene in which Santana confesses her love to Brittany with Naya so you cant shoot it tomorrow morning. Ok?" He said rather quickly and then left afterwards without letting her respond.

"Ok.." She whispered to herself. She had no idea how she was going to rehearse that scene with Naya if they could barely even talk to each other, but she had to be proffesional so she decided to go look for her.

"Hey Naynay..." She started off as soon as she saw her. Naya gave her a puzzled look that kind of said "why the hell are you talking to me?"

"I know you are probably wondering why I'm talking to you, but Ryan told me we had to rehearse our scene for tomorrow morning."

"Which one?"

"The one in which Santana confesses to Brittany how she really felt about her."

Naya sighted. Definetly not the scene she wanted to do.

"Tell you what? You memorize your lines and I memorize mine, we tell Ryan we rehearsed, and then we shoot it yesterday. Got it?" Naya said with attitude and a sarcastic smile.

"Naya we have to be proffesional about this. I know we are having some issues right now but we can't let that get in our way of our jobs."

"We're still doing the scene so i wouldn't call it unproffesional I would just call it different." And with those words, Naya left.

The two girls memorized their lines. It was obviously harder since they would always practice their lines together but not impossible. Next morning came rather fast, a little to fast actually and now it was time to do the scene.

"Ok and action!" Ryan yelled out and the camera started rolling.

Naya came in the scene to Brittany's locker.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"But we never do that." Heather answered as Brittany, as her normal self.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Because its made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because.._"_

_"_Cut, cut, cut!" Ryan yelled out standing up from his director chair. " Heather. Naya. What the hell is this?! This isn't a normal every day conversation it's supose to be filled with emotion this is bullshit! Naya, I want you to sound scared for what you are saying, with slight anger and sweetnesss. Heather I want you to look more curious and understanding. Are we clear? Good let's try this again." Naya went back and Heather faced her locker as the camera started rolling again.

_You can do this Naya just hurry up so you can get this over it, _she thought to herself as she started walking to Brittany's locker. "Hi. Can we talk?"

"But we never do that.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Because its made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because I have all these feelings... feelings for _you_ that I'm afraid of dealing with cause I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

Heather, looking into Naya's eyes, just nodded. Wanting to feel that that wasn't Santana talking, just plain Naya.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Naya said again, knowing something was going on in her mind, which pissed her off.

"No, not really."

"I want to be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school." _This is bullshit God I want to leave._

"But honey, if anybody were to _ever_ make fun of you, you would kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

Naya just stayed looking into Heather's eyes, still thinking it was bullshit. She tried to cry but she was to mad to do so.

"Yeah, I know... but I'm afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still I have to accept that I love you. I love _you_ and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Naya tried to make it sound as believable as possible, but she was scared of making it to real.

"Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Taylor." Heather looked at Naya with a shocked face. _Did I just say Taylor?_

"What?" Naya looked just as shocked. _Did she just say Taylor?_

"Cut! Hemo its ARTIE! This is Lima world remember! Let's go again. Naya go back! Come on girls whats the matter today?" Ryan said already getting frustrated.

_Oh My God she said Taylor.. Oh My God Taylor is her Artie.. It can't be.. Ok Naya concentrate! _"Hi. Can we talk?" Naya approached Heather more shily, making it all look quite believable.

Heather just gave her a smile, she knew she was coming around. "But we never do that."

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Because its made me do a lot of thinking. " _So have I. "_And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Angry because I have all these feelings... feelings for _you_ that I'm afraid of dealing with cause I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences." _Oh my fucking God those lines were written for us.. Don't cry Naya.. Don't cry.. "_ And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

"I understand that."

Naya looked down, knowing the hardest part was yet to come. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"No, not really."

_Here goes nothing... _"I want to be with you." She looked into Heather's eyes knowing that was all she really wanted. All she really needed. And as her best friend, Heather just knew this was real. " But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

Heather knew what was really going on, so she just smiled and said in the sweetest way: "But honey, if anybody were to _ever_ make fun of you, you would kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." Naya couldn't hold the tears anymore, so without even noticing she started to cry, trying to make it look like if she was only acting. She tried hard to control her sobs and make her lines and understandable and she succeded.

"Yeah, I know... but I'm afraid of what everyone will say behind my back." _So this is what's stopping her from talking to me.. She's scared of telling me the truth,_ Heather thought to herself.

"Still I have to accept that I love you._" Oh Hemo I really do.._

"I love _you_ and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those guys. I just want you." Heather just looked into Naya's eyes to make sure that this was Naya talking, not Santana. " Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?"

"Yeah, I love him too and I don't want to hurt him. It's not right. I can't break up with him." They both knew this was Heather talking about Taylor which pissed off Naya even more, reminding her of how selfish her best friend was being. Just with looks, they could tell each other everything they could never say aloud, that was always the best part of their friendship.

"'Yes you can! He's just a stupid boy!" Naya was really mixing her emotions with Santana's.

"But it wouldn't be right." Naya knew that this was just acting, but somehow it all felt so real for her. _Naya come on control yourself. _

_"_ Santana, you have to know if Artie I were to _ever_ break up and I'm lucky enough that you are still single.." Heather noticed that Naya was the one getting pissed off, not Santana, so she tried to grab her hand to calm her down and in a way say "we'll talk later don't take it personal". Naya just pulls away, clearly even more pissed off, without being able to really explain why. She would never pull away from Heather like that. Clearly her emotions were mixing up with Santana's, but she didn't care. She was fucking pissed.

"Don't." She said just as angry.

_Im just going to go all Brittany, I'll talk to her later, _Heather thought. "Im so yours. Proudly so."

_Right sure.. SO MINE. _"Wow. Who ever thought being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" Naya was really angry now.

"I'm sorry... don't" Heather started saying in character, trying to hug Naya, because she noticed that Naya was actually this hurt, just saying Santana's lines. Naya just pulled away and told her to get off her and walked away, scattering with the rest of the pretend actors walking around the set. Heather just stayed there looking at her best friend walk away.

"Cut! That was brilliant! Perfect! Take 10 and both of you come over here to do it again but from a different angle. Tell Naya she did great!" Ryan said, standing up again from his chair.

"Ok.." Heather said, losing Naya from her sight. Wondering if she should go after her or give her space. Thing is she didn't know what to say. Everything was just hapenning so fast. She just wanted it all to stop spinning._Do I really feel like this? I can't.. I just can't... It wouldn't be fair to him.._ She was cut out from her thoughts as soon as she got a text.

**(8:17 AM) From: My Bestie Naynay: Ryan just told me we have to redo the scene, so let's just do it right so we can move on from this. I'm really hating going all Santana on you, even if I'm mad at you.. **

Heather just shaked her head slightly, not really believing what she just read. _But Naya, you didn't go all Santana on me, I know this was you! Just like it was me! What the hell, i know you! From head to toe! _She quickly responded her text.

**(8:18 AM) To: My Bestie Naynay: Haha don't worry i'm used to Santana;) and yes I agree! See you in 10**

Naya got the text and read it to herself in her dressing room, where she was just letting out a few tears so that her crying wouldn't tur into sobs when they re-did the scene. She just stared at it. A part of her was happy because she thought Heather had believed her, but another part was devasted to know that that Brittana moment apparently ment absolutly nothing to the one person it should have ment the world to.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! :) Thank you all for your nice reviews and follows:) You guys have totally pumped me enough to keep going:) Love u all:) keep reviewing:) A little short but next chapter wll be longer you will see;)**

(5 Years Ago)

They re-did the scene, but this time with less emotion. Honestly, the emotion had left. Now it was just annoying again. After they did the scene, they avoided each other as much as they could. But, when they had to film the Landslide scene the next day, there was no escaping each other.

"Girls! Guess what?!" Ryan came out of nowhere to lessen the tension between these two and tell them the "good" news.

"What?" Naya said turning at Ryan, grateful he came.

"Guess who is coming to watch your performance of Landslide and stick around on set the remaining of the day?" He said, clearly way to excited.

"Justin Timberlake?!" Heather said almost as excited as Ryan. Naya rolled her eyes to not laugh at Heather because that might make her believe she wasn't mad anymore.

"No! Stevie Nicks!" He said, now jumping.

"Shut up! Seriously?!" Naya said, obviously with a brighter mood.

"Yessss! So change of plans! We aren't lip-singing the song! Gwyneth is going to play the guitar and the three of you are going to REALLY be singing it!" Ryan said, expecting the girls to freak with excitement.

"WHAT?!" They both answered in unison, clearly not happy with the idea.

"Oh come on there's nothing to worry about! You guys will do just fine! So be on set in around 5 minutes to record it! Let's not make Stevie wait..." Ryan said, just as he was leaving.

"Ok well see you there." Naya said following Ryan at a slower pace. _Oh shit this can't be happening. This can't be happening. I can't be singing this song live! im going to fucking breakdown in front of Stevie Nicks! FUCKING STEVIE NICKS! Oh God im gonna barf.. Oh God i'm going to make a mockery out of the song. Oh My God she's gonna hate me. Oh my fucking Jesus Christ this can't be happening!_

Heather just stared at her as she left, to shocked to actually think about anything. The only thing that came to mind was: _This should be interesting..._

The five minutes passed and they were both sitting down in those weird seats. They were avoiding each other's looks as much as they could. Clearly they could both feel the tension and the pressure. How could they act like if they were two best friends that were in love when in those moments they could barely even look at each other? They never had to do that with each other, because through out the show, they always played that they were the bestest friends, when in fact that was what they were. It was easy for Naya to act like she hated everybody, in fact it was kind of fun. But she couldn't do this. Not right now anyways.

Luckily, for both, Stevie Nicks came in to meet the cast. She hugged both Naya and Heather, as they were sitting there, making everything better for both. As least they knew that she was nice and that she wouldn't be critical, so that was a total relaxation factor. Stevie shortly left the room and Gwyneth sat between the two girls. She looked at both and said "Ready?". They both nodded as Gwyneth game them a smile.

"Action!" Ryan yelled out.

Gwyneth started playing the guitar and singing the first lines. That made both girls smile because they really liked Gwyneth and she sounded great. They looked at each other kind of surprised of what she could do, but as soon as they caught each other staring they just got back in character. Then, Gwyneth kept singing. They then started looking at each other again, a little awkwardly at first, but then they just let the music take control of the moment... Again. They were both listening closely to the song, and without a warning, all the memories of just a few nights ago came rushing back. They both looked at Gwyneth and at each other too much and as soon as they realized what they were doing, they both started to let their body move to the rhythm of the music. Maybe moving would shake the thoughts away.

Gwyneth kept singing. "Can the child within my heart..." And then Naya started singing with her and smiling at her, as Gwyneth just gave her a smile back. "Rise above. Can I sail through the changing ocean tides, can I handle the seasons of my life? Oh oh..." And then Heather joined along. She was trying to find Naya's eyes, but Naya kept avoiding hers. Gwyneth kept singing with Naya nd Heather in the background, as they kept avoiding each other's eyes. Gwyneth noticed what was going on, she wasn't stupid. She knew these girls had some problem between them. So she decided to not sing in a part and let the girls sing it alone and to each other. Just not yet, she was waiting for both of them to sing with her first. And then, the girls started to sing along with her.

"Well I've been afraid of changing, cause I've built my life around you." Heather kept trying to find Naya's eyes but couldn't. And then, Gwyneth stopped singing, causing Naya to look at Gwyneth and finding Heather's eyes.

"But time makes you bolder.. Children get older.. And I'm getting older too.." _And the emotions are coming back.. _Naya said, about to start crying again. Then Gwyneth started singing alone again, noticing the lyrics had touched both of the girl's hearts.

She kept singing alone until the part that said "Turn around", where the girls started singing along.

"And if you see my reflection.." Naya and Heather just looked at each other as they would sing. Naya gave her her "I'm sorry look" which made Heather stop singing. Which made Naya stop singing. Which made both of them just keep staring at each other with the most understanding look in their eyes. Naya quickly looked down because her eyes were stinging again. Her eyes, against her will, started looking for Heather's. As soon as she found them involuntarily, Heather gave her a little smile which clearly said "It's ok. I understand". They all kept singing, because well they were filming this and they had to.

"Well maybe.." They kept singing as Naya kept looking at Heather, letting out a few tears. She obviously missed her best friend and was trying to let her know. Luckily, Heather quickly got the message. "The landslide will bring you down.." Gwyneth sang alone. And as soon as she ended, everybody started clapping. But the applause didn't matter to Naya and Heather. The only important thing was that they missed each other. It was unbearable. They just wanted to talk again and make everything right. They loved each other too much to let this screw them up. Naya just wiped out a tear and Heather just said her line, which was exactly what she had said herself. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Ah.. Yea.." Naya said smiling back at her best friend. God she just missed her like fuck. her best friend just gave her back a smile. She stood up and gave her a hug which made Heather smile even more. Naya whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." As they pulled away, Heather said "It's ok." and they just gave each other a loving stare. Then Lea said her lines and Naya said hers. They both knew it was time to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

(Present Time)

"Well Miss... I mean Naya... In the surgery, we opened her up, checked her vital organs, cleaned the wound, and closed her up again." The doctor started telling Naya, as soon as she came back and sat down. "Her vital organs were all ok, the wound wasn't infected and besides the fact that she lost a lot of blood, she's ok."

"So that means that the.. You know.. Left Heather's body as soon as it hit her?" Naya replied, trying to find the right words to say.

"You mean the bullet?" The doctor asked, giving Naya an understanding smile. Naya looked at her surprised. She couldn't imagine using the words "bullet" and "Heather" in the same sentence. Everything just felt real again, she still couldn't believe what had happened to her best friend. She was still trying to process everything but just couldn't.

"Yeah.. That.." Naya answered.

"Yes, it got out. That's why she had two holes in her body. Like I said, she lost a lot of blood, but it wasn't enough to actually kill her. Her body can replace her own blood so that's ok."

"I guess it is..."

The doctor looked at Naya, who was looking at Heather. "You really love her don't you?"

"Of course she's my best friend..."

"That's not the type of love I was talking about."

Naya kept looking at Heather, knowing what the doctor was talking about. She kept looking at her firmly, with a strong sting in her eyes. She looked back at the doctor, who just gave her a small smile. She looked at her firmly trying to find the right words to say what she wanted to say. She decided to let her own heart do the talking for her.

"I think the word love doesn't cover everything I feel for her. I don't think they have actually made a word for that. But for now, the word that comes closest to my feelings is love. So yes, I love her. I love her more than anything else in the world. No, I love her more than anything else in the universe. She's my queen. My world. My hero. She's everything I ever wanted to be. And she doesn't deserve to be here... It's just not fair."

The doctor stared at her, quietly, not knowing what to answer. "I know you do. You always have. Like I said Heather is one of my favorite dancers, I would watch Glee just for her. You were always in the scenes with her so I would always see you too. You had a lovely voice, she is an amazing dancer. You two complimented each other. And through out the show I would always see how you would look at each other. There was no denying it was real love. But can I tell you a secret?"

Naya smiled and simply said "Of course".

"I'm a huge Heya fan."

Naya threw her head back and started laughing hard. She hadn't laughed like that for days now. She controlled herself, thinking she was being ridiculous for laughing so hard in a hospital room, and just smiled back at the doctor. "Thank you." She said "For everything."

"You're welcome Naya. But well I'm going to leave in around an hour, and the other doctor will come in. You will like him too, he's really nice. So I guess I will inform him of everything and see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Doc. See you tomorrow."

"Oh! And another doctor is coming tomorrow morning. For something else."

"Ok.. What for?"

"Well it's a doctor for Heather, but that doctor will work with Heather when she's awake. So let's hope she wakes up tomorrow morning."

"Ok, well what's the doctor for?"

"Just make sure you get a good night sleep... And keep in mind that we are taking this case in a very serious matter."

"You are scaring me Doc."

"Don't be scared, just be there for Heather when she comes. She might need it."

"Ok.."

And then the doctor left and Naya kept telling her story.

(5 Years Ago)

After a long day of filming, Naya ended up back in her house. It was finally Friday and for the first time in a couple of weekends, she had no work the next day. She laid down on her couch and as soon as she started closing her eyes, she heard a knock in her door. She let out a loud groan and went for the door and as s soon as she opened it, she saw a tall, blonde girl staring down at her.

"Can we talk?" Heather said.

"Yeah of course come in."

Heather went in a shyly. She has come in there many times and she even has the spare key, but this time it felt different. She hadn't come back since THAT night, maybe that was why.

"So.. How are you?" She asked, just as shyly.

"I'm good I guess.. What about you?"

"Same..."

"So... Yeah..."

"Yep..."

The awkwardness was then interrupted by Heather's phone. She got a text and responded to it, barely moving her face, jut her fingers.

"Who was it?" Naya asked curiously. She just wanted to know if it was Taylor or not, but she wouldn't dare to ask.

"Oh, nobody important." Heather said as she put her phone away.

"Oh ok..." Naya wasn't convinced with her answer, but then again she didn't know if she could bear hearing her best friend say that she was talking to her boyfriend.

"So, which one should start?" Heather asked, putting her purse and phone in the couch, while she was still standing, looking at Naya who was also standing. Naya just looked down, she didn't want to start. Hell she wasn't sure if she wanted to have this conversation. But she knew it was what was best.

"Ok then I'm gonna start." Heather started. "Look, I know that what happened between us was weird. But honestly I don't know what you want from me anymore. I honestly don't know what to do and it would be splendid if you would tell me what you wanted me to do." Naya just kept looking down. "Honey, I need the truth here. I need to know what is it that you really feel. You are not going to lose me, you are not going to make things difficult, and you are not going to make a fool out of yourself. And you know how I am, I'm not going to say anything. I just want to clear things out."

Naya then looked back up, straight into Heather's eyes. She opened her mouth to start talking, and as soon as her voice was about to leave her throat, the power went out.

"Fantastic!" Naya yelled out. "I'm going to check on the breakers. Be right back." Then she tried to walk forward.

"I'll go with you!" Heather said, walking forward with a lot of force, without seeing where she was heading.

"No don't worry. I'll.. Whoa!" And right then and there, Heather ran into her, making her lose her balance and fall in the couch. She grabbed Heather's arms as she was falling down, hoping she would help her regain her balance, but Heather wasn't sure what was happening so she just let them both fall. So, just as gravity wanted, Heather fell on top of Naya in the couch. They both started laughing hysterically without moving from where they were. They laughed for like a minute and then the power came back.

"Guess you don't have to go anymore..." Heather said smiling, looking into her best friend's eyes.

"Haha guess not..." Naya said smiling and laughing a little. Her eyes quickly found Heather's.

"Your eyes..." Heather started saying, not stopping to smile.

"What's up with my eyes?" Naya said, smiling too.

"They look... I mean they are... I haven't seen them this way since that night. So big and filled with.. I don't know.. Glow.. And happiness.. And well.. They just.. They look amazing. Just like you."

Naya's smile widened, making Heather's widen too.

_She's so beautiful. She's so perfect. She's so amazing. She's everything I ever wanted._ Naya thought to herself. _She's right, I need to tell her how I really feel. She deserves that much from me, not this bichiness. _As Naya was about to open her mouth to tell her how much she loved her and how much she needed her and how she just thought they were soul mates, Heather's mouth found Naya's. For both Naya and Heather time stopped. Nothing else mattered. Not even that Heather had a boyfriend. Not even that they were in a couch. Not even that they didn't know how they both felt. So they both gave in the kiss, not caring about the world, knowing that the world would be there when they would finish. Right now, kissing each other was the only thing that felt right.

The kiss soon heated up, making Heather kiss Naya's neck. Naya moaned a little low moan, as Heather sucked her pulse point. Heather went back to Naya's mouth as they both sat up. Heather took out her jacket and Naya helped her take off her shirt, stopping the kiss just when absolutely necessary, and quickly coming back. Then they did the same with Naya's shirt. They started throwing everything behind the couch and they stopped the kiss as they both took of their heels. As soon as they finished, they went back in for a really steamy kiss filled with toungue. Naya's hands found Heather's bra, and they quickly took it off of her lover. She buried her mouth in Heather's chest.

"Oh Naya..." Heather moaned out, making Naya suck her tits harder. Heather, while moaning, took off Naya's bra. Naya looked up at Heather and they kept making out. They started taking off each others pants, till they were both completely naked. Naya then went down her lover's body, licking every inch of it in the process, till her toungue found her clit. "Oh Yess Nayaa..." Naya kept licking it as Heather's hips started to buck. "Nayaa.." She moaned out, while playing with her chest. "Yes my dear?" Naya said as she brought her hand up to Heather's chest, making Heather take her lover's hand and press it against her boobs. "Fuck... Me" She said in a low voice but out of breath. Naya then looked at her and Heather just gave her a pleading look. She stuck her fingers into Heather and quickly noticed how wet she already was. "Gosh Honey all this for me? Such a turn on baby.." Naya said as sexy as she could. She made her fingers go in and out as fast as they could, making Heather scream "I"M FUCKING CLOSE NAYA! DON"T STOP PLEASE!" She kept going really fast and soon she felt Heather's wall really tight around her fiingers. Then, her lover's body hit an orgasm, and Naya just kept her fingers inside helping her get down from her high. As soon as her breathing was normal again, Heather stood up from the couch and threw her lover back in it. "Now it's your turn."

Naya smiled as she was already wet from seeing her hit such an amazing orgasm. Heather opened Naya's legs wide open and stuck her tongue inside of Naya. "Oh Gosh Heather.. Oh My God" Naya started to say out of breath. Heather then put her thumb in Naya's clit making circular motions against it. "Faster Hemo.. Faster..." Heather then made her tongue go in and out of her girl faster, and she also made the rubbing faster. Naya's walls tighten up rather fast and she soon let out a loud moan following an orgasm. As soon as she came back from her high, she felt Heather sit right next to her. Heather went in for a quick kiss and took her hand. Naya was still out of breath, but she didn't even notice. All that was important was the girl right next to her. "Want to stay over?'" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Gladly." Heather answered, smiling at her.

Next morning, they were both cuddling in Naya's bed. They didn't stay up long. They both took separate showers and put on comfy clothes. Heather put on things she had left at Naya's. They both laid down in the bed cuddling the whole time. They didn't say anything about what had happened. They decided it was best to talk about it in the morning. But it was already morning so they knew they had to talk.

Heather was the first one up. She got up from her bed, not wanting to wake up Naya. _She's so cute when she sleeps.._ she thought to herself. She then checked her phone and saw a message from Taylor.

**(7:58 AM) From: Taylor: Hey baby good morning I love you**

Heather smiled at the message, but not as much as she used to smile. She decided she should answer because if she didn't he would worry about her.

**(9:11 AM) To: Taylor: Good morning to you too:) I love you too.**

She knew she didn't really love him anymore. She knew that the spark was gone. But she did love him a lot as a person, so technically she wasn't lying. She put her phone down and went in the bathroom to do her stuff, including brushing her teeth, so when she would kiss Naya when she would wake up it would smell nice. What she didn't know is that she was already awake.

Naya woke up even before Heather did, she was just pretending to be asleep because she felt safe in Heather's arms. Also, she wanted Heather to "wake her up". She noticed Heather texting but she didn't pay attention to it. As Heather went in the bathroom, her phone vibrated and Naya heard it. She really wanted to know who it was but she knew that checking her phone was wrong. She just kept staring at the bathroom door but Heather wouldn't come out. She decided to check her phone, I mean they just had sex she had the right to do it. She soon saw her screen and saw Taylor's name pop up. She rolled her eyes, put in Heather's password, and saw the message. Oh, but that wasn't all she saw. She saw the message that she had sent him before she got to Naya's house, the text that was from "nobody important", the good mornings, and the last text.

**(9:54 PM) To: Taylor: Hey babe, can't talk today. Going out with a few friends from the cast Glee. Good night:)**

**(10:01 PM) From: Taylor: It's ok honey have fun. Just not too much;)**

******(7:58 AM) From: Taylor: Hey baby good morning I love you**

**(9:11 AM) To: Taylor: Good morning to you too:) I love you too.**

**(9:12 AM) From: Taylor: Can't wait till I move in with you. Seeing you wake up next to me every morning might be the best thing ever. Have a good day.:)**

_What.. the.. fuck?! _Naya thought to herself. Then, Heather came out of the bathroom, only seeing Naya's back because she was facing the other way.

"Hey sweetie I was just going to wake you up, good morning." Heather said in the sweetest voice ever. Naya just stayed quiet, looking at Heather's phone not letting her see what she was doing. Hether gave a step forward. "Honey, you ok?"

"Hey babe, can't talk today. Going out with a few friends from the cast of Glee. Good night." Naya said as sarcastic as she could.

"What?" Heather said puzzled, not realizing that was what she sent Taylor. Naya turned around, revealing that she was holding her phone and reading out of it.

"It's ok honey have fun. Just not too much." She kept reading out. Heather was paralyzed. She couldn't believe what was happening after such a perfect night.

"Hey baby good morning. I love you." She kept reading out, with her eyes filled with tears. "Good morning to you too. I love you too."

"Naya just.." Heather started saying, trying to make her stop and let her explain. Naya just kept reading the messages, raising her voice.

"Can't wait till I move in with you. Seeing you wake up next to me every morning might be the best thing ever. Have a good day." She looked into Heather's eyes, filled with surprise. She hadn't told Naya that he might be moving in soon. She let out a tear and threw Heather's phone into the bed.

"I don't even know where to start." Naya started saying, looking pissed into Heather's eyes.

"Honey just let me.." Heather started out walking closer to Naya, but the Latina quickly interrupted her making her voice louder than Heather's.

"First, you LIE to him. I honestly DON'T CARE if you LIE to him, but I DO care when the lie is MADE to NOT TELL HIM THAT YOU REALLY WERE WITH ME! In MY house! Second, I FIND OUT in a LOUSY text ment for YOU that my best friend's boyfriend is moving in with her after I just had sex with MY BEST FRIEND less than 12 hours ago! And third..." Naya stopped cause she knew she was about to cry. She looked at Heather, who was still trying to find the right thing to say. That's when Naya noticed she had to keep talking.

"And third... After everything that happened last night. You tell HIM .. That you.." Naya quickly started to cry. No, not cry, sob. but she tried to keep going. "That you LOVE HIM! HIM! HIM! What the hell is the matter with you just out of respect for me you shouldn't do that!" Naya was trying to let her words come out right but her tears wouldn't let her. This was just too much. She had controlled these tears for a few days now, but those messages just killed her.

"Honey just let me explain..." Heather started saying and walking again towards her trying to calm her down. Naya pushed her as hard as she could and started screaming to her.

"How can you be so selfish?! My God if this doesn't mean anything to you just tell me, don't fuck me!"

"Honey you have to try to understand me this is hard for me to..."

"I fucking doubt it! Stop trying to make yourself the victim! Cause this time YOU started it! It wasn't me so I DARE YOU TO BLAME ME! Come on! Blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you honey... It's just that I don't know what to do..."

"Here's a thought! Get a fucking vibrator and stop using me as your fucking sex toy!"

"Not about the sex, Naya, about us! About him and me, about you and me! I don't know what to do!" Heather said, also raising her voice.

"Oh yeah and why is that?!" Naya said still sobbing and screaming.

"Because I love YOU Naya! Not him!"

Naya looked at her in the eyes and shook her head.

"You fucking liar I'm not stupid! If you did love me we wouldn't even be fighting now!"

"I'm not lying! I wouldn't be here if I were!"

"You are such a liar its pathetic!"

"Do YOU love ME NAYA?!" Heather asked, already pissed off too.

"What?!" She said confused and pissed as hell.

"DO.. You.. LOVE..ME?" Heather repeated slowly and loudly.

Naya looked straight into Heather's blue eyes but she knew she couldn't give in just yet.

"I would never love someone like you." Naya said as calm and serious as she could. _Yeah, I would never love someone LIKE you because I only LOVE YOU._

"You didn't answer my question." Heather said with tears in her eyes.

Naya kept looking straight into those blue eyes. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Get out of my apartment." She said as firmly as possible.

"What?" Heather said, letting out a tear.

"Are you fucking deaf too?! Get out of my apartment!" Naya said as loudly as she could. Heather just let out a few more tears, took her phone and ran out of her bedroom. Naya kept sobbing in her room as Heather ran downstairs crying as she took all her things. She opened the front door, looking back again, waiting for Naya to come down. Unfortunately, the Latina stayed in her room sobbing. Heather just turned around and ran out of the door. And just like that, things actually got worse.


	8. Chapter 8

(5 Years Ago)

Heather drove back to her house, sobbing along the way. _How can she say all that she said? _She thought back to herself. _How can she say that?! God I'm so stupid! Why would I tell Taylor that I love him when I was about to tell Naya that I actually just love HER!? My God i deserved this!. _She got to herself, changed, and washed her face, trying to make her face less sticky. She then looked at herself in the mirror and brought herself together.

"Well, it's her loss anyways. I'm sexy, even with puffy eyes. And besides, I already have a boyfriend who really loves me and cares about me so that's all that matters. And I won't lose her she loves me to much. She'll come around. I give her 2 days tops."

Those two days turned into two weeks rather slowly. They just kept avoiding each other as much as they could. Luckily in the show they were also kind of mad, so they didn't have many scenes together. Everybody knew there was something up, but nobody dared to get in the middle of it. The only three people who actually tried were Dianna, Lea, and Kevin but they all failed miserably. Neither one of them would tell other people what had happened. Deep down they were both scared of what other people would think of them. Yes, they were all close friends, but maybe they would see them in a different way because of that. They both bottled everything up while ignoring each other, obviously it was not an easy task.

The two girls felt that their characters reflected their lives. Naya, just like Santana, wanted Heather to be all hers. But problem was, she was too afraid to admit to herself and to others what she really was and what she really felt. Heather, just like Brittany, missed her best friend like crazy and was torn between two people. She had already chosen Naya over Taylor, but Naya was to stubborn to notice. The Born This Way episode came by rather quickly, which made them talk because they had a Brittana scene together. Their Brittana scene was a scene that kind of reflected their lives but not as much as other. This one was about Brittany wanting Santana to wear a shirt she made for her about being a lesbian because she felt proud of her for admitting to Brittany what she really felt. But Santana didn't want to wear it because she wasn't ready to come out, which pissed of Brittany. It was kind of similar to their own problem because Naya wasn't ready to come out. But at the same time it wasn't because Heather was the one that said how she really felt, not Naya.

They did the scene, it wasn't that hard to do honestly. They already got used to doing scenes mad at each other, so it wasn't hard, just awkward. The Born This Way scene came and Ryan jus told her to sit with her fake boyfriend from the show and watch everybody perform. She had her Lebanese shirt on, just like everybody had their own shirts, but really didn't care enough to think about it. As they were filming the scene, Naya had a sudden urgue to go pee. Since they weren't filming her, she stood up and went to the bathroom. After doing her things, she went to the sink to wash her hands, when out of habit, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. _I'm so hot even Megan Fox is jealous.. _Was the first thing that popped into her mind, as she let a small smile form in her lips. Then, she took her eyes out of her face and let them go down. Honestly, she had totally forgotten about her shirt so when she saw some letters in her shirt that she couldn't read because the mirror reflection, she looked down to read what it said. "Lebanse" she said to herself. She then let her eyes look at her serious reflection in the mirror. She didn't know why, but everything felt right. The fact that she had that shirt on made everything right. Even though it didn't really have the real word "Lesbian" written on it, it still felt right. Then she heard the background music, that oddly sounded clearer as soon as she felt that weird feeling:

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way hey (x2)_

As she suddenly felt chills up her spine, she rushed out of the bathroom and back to set. She tried to force out of her head those stupid thoughts, but somehow couldn't. As soon as she went back to set, she was just kept ignoring her thoughts, trying to distract herself with anything. Once they had finished filming that long, long Saturday afternoon, Naya got home. Without even noticing, she took the shirt with her. Actually she did notice, but she couldn't admit to herself that she did, so pretending she didn't notice was easier. Surprinsingly, after a long day at work, she didn't feel tired at all so she decided to call two of her best friends, Dianna and Lea, to hang out. The two other girls were pretty tired, but Naya had been pretty distant for almost 3 weeks now, so they decided to go out with her to get some information out of her and see how they could help. As soon as they got in the club, Naya ran to the bar and had two tequila shots.

"Whoa girl! Relax! We have all night to drink! Enjoy your time sober to actually see the things around you!" Dianna said, making Naya leave the bar.

"But I came here to drink! That's not fair Di..." Naya said pouting.

"Haha come on Nay, let's go with Lea over there to dance a little."

After dancing and drinking for around two hours, the girls were all sitting in a couch in the club, talking loudly over the music. This club was different because it had this area where you could hear the music but not to loud, just right. Also, it wasn't as dark. It was the perfect chilling place and that was exactly where the girls were. Naya was drunk out of her mind, which was what Lea & Dianna wanted to get her friend to spill what was going on. Yes, they knew this was wrong, but they were really worried about her and were willing to do anything to help her, even get her drunk to talk.

"Quinnnnn! Hug meeeeeeeeee!" Naya screamed out as she extended her arms to Dianna.

"Honey she's Dianna.. Real world remember?" Lea said as sweetly as she could as she extended her hands to hold Naya who was about to fall from her seat.

"Shut up Rachael and keep your man hands to yourself!" Naya said avoiding her touch.

"Ohh she got you." Dianna said between giggles.

"Sure she did. Now Naya.." Lea said. They had been half an hour trying to get information out of her but all they got was Santana.

"Santana.." Corrected Naya with a bitchy voice. "Say it with meeee.. San. Ta. Na!"

"Santana..." Said Lea. "How about we stop with the drinks and we just talk?" She then started to try to get her drink but Naya just got pissed.

"Bitch don't you dare rain on MY parade! I let your sweater one pass without shitting on it so don't mess with mine kay?!"

"Come on San you've had too much..." Lea tried again.

"Your boobs had too much!" Naya said standing up.

"Well after all the body shots you did with me that wouldn't surprise me..." Lea said smiling trying to get her to calm down.

"Brittany does it better than you! You are not even half as sexy!"

"Sure I'm not San..."

"Just shut up Berry! Nobody likes you! Your fucking annoying and irritating and don't even get me started on your awful sense of style! You wish you were as sexy as Britt and I.. Looks at this CURVES BERRY! THESE has SEX-APPEAL written ALL OVER THEM" Naya said almost falling various times and pointing at her curves.

"I rather have extraordinary vocal chords over "sex-appeal curves" anyday." She said playing along.

"Ohhh i'm about to go all lima Hights on you loca desgraciada insoportable perr..!"

Dianna stopped enjoying the show as she saw Naya about to fall and she quickly caught her. She sat her back down and she went back to where she was.

"Whoa Quinn.. Not without Brittany.." Naya said in between giggles.

"What?" Lea said confused.

"Shut up Berry! Go fuck Finn's man boobs or something!" Dianna said really bitchy to Lea then she gave her a "just play along" look. Lea just rolled her eyes and let Dianna do all the talking.

"Soo Santana I have a question..." Dianna started off till Naya interrupted her.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" Naya took off her jacket, revealing to the girls that she had the lebanese shirt on. Lea and Dianna looked at each other surprised, nobody was allowed to take their outfits to their houses. Especially not to clubs.

"What?! I'm a Lebanese! Hope you can keep a secret! " She said pointing at Dianna, totally ignoring Lea's existence.

"Of course you are honey...Now I have a few ques..." Dianna tried to say, quickly interrupted by Naya again.

"Seriously I am! I mean I slept with Heather! Twicee! I fucked her from head to toes! Funny thing is that I'm in love with her! But she got a boyfriend so Im screwed. But I ains gonna give up, im Naya Fucking Lopez! That girl wills be mines!"

Lea and Dianna looked at each other, extremely confused. What the hell was Naya saying?!

"Heather Pierce is fucking fuckable! She's beautiful! She's amazing! She's talented! She's smart! She's sweet! She's an angel! She's the definition of perfection! And I'm gonna get her! She will be MINE! Just like Lea will be Dianna's!"

Lea looked at Dianna even more confused. Dianna liked Lea, she had told Naya before. But she hadn't had the courage to tell Lea yet. But apparently Naya did it for her. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, but then Lea decided to talk as they both got closer to each other to hear each other better.

"What does she mean?"

"Um... That shes gonna be with Heather Pierce?"

"No.. after that.."

"Um.. We'll talk about that later! We live together anyways so we have all night to talk! Let's concentrate on Naya ok?" Lea just nodded as they both looked back at Naya. One problem: Naya wasn't there and neither was her phone.

"Fuck! Where did she go?!" Dianna said frustrated.

"I don't know!" Lea responded frustrated too. They both knew Naya. When Naya had her phone drunk, she was dangerous. A little to dangerous.. They tried to look around for her but Naya is really tiny making her practically invisible in this sea of people.

"You go that way and I'll go this way!" Dianna said pointing at two different directions. Lea just nodded as they went their separate ways. Lea, around a minute later, found Naya calling someone. She got closer as she noticed she wasn't talking, which ment that the person still had not picked up. As soon as she was close enough to hear what she was saying, Naya started to talk to her phone.

"Fuck you Heather! Pick up your phone!" Naya said screaming at the phone. "You know I hate voicemails but I'm desperate so here it goes! Heather I miss youuuuuuu! I misss yourr hugsssss! I misss your voiceeee! I misss your sweeet smeelling haair! I miss your haandss playing with mineee! I miss you talking to meee 24/7! But you know whaat I misss thee most?! Yourr kisseees! Your sweeet ladyy kissees! Don't get me wrongggg, I lovee our sexxx! But the onee thingg that it killss me to not do to youu thee most is kisss you! Babyy Come Back! You can Blame it all On meee!" Naya was now singing. As soon as she stoped singing, she started sobing. "Heather please.. Talk to meee! I misss youuu! I miss Lord Tubbington! I misss yourr stupidd commentss and yourr innocenceee and our cheeriosss practicess togethher! pleaseee! Call me tonight! I lovee you!" Then she hung up and turned around as she saw Lea give her a puzzled glance.

"Hey Lea..." She said quietly, as she calmed down her sobbing. Lea just approached her and took her hand, trying to process all Naya had said but at the same time comfort her.

"Let's go inside to look for Dianna honey. Then we are going home, ok?"

"Kay..." And then she let Lea hold her as she walked back in.

Minutes later Taylor (Heather's boyfriend) checked his cellphone and noticed he had two missed calls from Naya and one voicemail. He got worried because Naya would only call her for emergencies so he quickly heard the voicemail:

"_Fuck you Heather! Pick up your phone! You know I hate voicemails but I'm desperate so here it goes! Heather I miss youuuuuuu! I misss yourr hugsssss! I misss your voiceeee! I misss your sweeet smeelling haair! I miss your haandss playing with mineee! I miss you talking to meee 24/7! But you know whaat I misss thee most?! Yourr kisseees! Your sweeet ladyy kissees! Don't get me wrongggg, I lovee our sexxx! But the onee thingg that it killss me to not do to youu thee most is kisss you! Babyy Come Back! You can Blame it all On meee! Heather please.. Talk to meee! I misss youuu! I miss Lord Tubbington! I misss yourr stupidd commentss and yourr innocenceee and our cheeriosss practicess togethher! pleaseee! Call me tonight! I lovee you!"_

And the official love triangle had begun...

**Hey guys! So thanks for reading and pleaseee revieww! Follow, favorite, and review! I will love you forever if you guys do that!Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey** guys! Sorry it's been a while! But i hope you like this new chapter since im gonna try to make it less dramatic and funnier.. So enjoy:) Reviews are welcomed**

(Present Time)

Naya started opening her eyes, while sitting in a hospital chair, forgetting for a second where she was. As soon as her eyes saw Heather's body motionless in that same hospital bed, everything came back to her. She just sighted and mumbled under her breath a few bad words because she had hoped that once she would wake up everything would be back to normal. Obviously, this wasn't the case. She checked her cellphone where she found one new message. She saw the name of the person that had sent her the text and her eyes widened. "Taylor?" She said to herself. After everything that had happened between them (especially Naya and him), she never would have expected Taylor to talk to either one of them. Especially not in a time like this. She was soon interrupted of her thoughts when the door opened widely and a man and a woman came in.

"Hello Miss Rivera." The man started saying. She hated being called Miss Rivera but she let that one slide. "I'm doctor Garcia. I'm the doctor here from 6 am to 2 pm. Doctor Berry has informed me off.."

"Who's Doctor Berry?" Naya asked surprised. The only Berry she knew was a fictional, despicable character.

"That was the doctor that was here last night. She told me she had spoken with you.." He said.

"Oh that's her name? She never really told me what her name was. And if she did I didn't hear her. Plus she didn't have that name tag on. Ok well what did she tell you?"

"She told me what had happened, the situation, the security measures needed, etc."

"Oh ok..."

The doctor approached Heather as he took her pulse. "Well." He started saying. "Miss Morris is definitely still in her comma state. Her blood pressure is low, which is completely normal. But her body is reacting to all of this rather well. Did Doctor Berry give you the results?"

"No."

"Miss Morris has a concussion. Her head was pretty hurt with that fall, but we give her maybe 2 more days till she gets out of the comma. Everything else seems normal so there's no need to worry. But I guess Doctor Field can't do her job today..."

"Who's Doctor Field?" Naya asked confused.

"I am." The woman finally spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Jane." She extended her hand to Naya's who took it and shook it.

"You too. What kind of doctor are you?" Naya asked smiling at her and her niceness.

"I'm a psychologist." Naya's smile turned into a frown.

"A psychologist? For Heather?" The doctor just nodded. Naya couldn't help but laugh. Heather DID NOT need a psychologist! She was one of the happiest, smartest, bubbliest, and most stable people she had ever met! Yes, she had a crazy side, but she loved that about her! "No offense but Heather doesn't need psychological help. She is totally fine, this won't affect her a lot she will just laugh about this later on."

"This is just procedure Miss Rivera." The male doctor quickly came in the conversation. "It's our job to report this kind of accidents and ask psychologists to talk to them and help them under a 72 hour stay with us."

"Yeah.." The female doctor came back in the conversation. "I mean didn't all of this start with a suicide attempt?"

(5 Years Ago)

Naya woke up the next morning with lots of pounding in her head. After the club, Dianna and Lea took her to her house and helped her go to bed. They offered to stay but she tried to kick them out, saying that Heather was the only one that knew how to take her of her when drunk and that she was ok. They were against the idea of leaving her alone, but then they heard Naya moaning loudly while masturbating, so they decided she was ok and left. Naya went downstairs to eat something to take her pills, but she just ended up with head in her toilet. After three vomit sessions and two lots of effort, she managed to eat breakfast and take her pills. She hadn't really thought about what had happened last night because her head and vomit were killing her. Besides she barely remembered anything. After waiting for around an hour, she was way better. She took her phone to see if she had any messages and she noticed she had three messages and one missed call.

**(7:07 am) From: Miss Lea Michelle: Honey text me you wake up:) Love you**

**(11:45 am) From: Di:) : Sweetie, Le says you haven't answered. Try to answer as soon as you can. We're worried about you. And we need to talk!**

**(11:59 am) From: Fucking Taylor: Why, hello there sister- in -law! Call me as soon as you can! We REALLY need to talk. **

She checked her missed call which was from Taylor and while checking it, she noticed she had called Taylor last night. She didn't really remember calling him, but she didn't want to think about it. She guessed that Taylor would tell her what's up himself since he would only call her in emergencies. She quickly started answering her texts, except Taylor's. She was going to call him.

**(12:34 pm) To: Miss Lea Michelle: Hey good morning:) love you too**

**(12:34 pm) To: Di:) : Hey I just answered! And lol no need to worry! And sure what about?**

After finishing her texts, she called Taylor.

"Hello, Naya." A voice on the other line said.

"Hi, Taylor. Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is great! What about you? You sound pretty sober. I'm glad the alcohol wore off."

"Um... About that.. My phone shows me that apparently I called you last night.. I wanted to know what i said cause honestly I barely remember."

He let out a giggle and then continued talking. "You honestly don't remember?"

"No..."

"You know what? I'm going to stop playing games with you cause I'll never get anywhere. Naya I thought I could trust you."

"What do you mean by-" She was cut off as Taylor raised his voice to continue.

"You left me a voicemail saying that you and Heather slept together and that you loved her and a lot more of stupid things! including that you missed her. Is that true or not?"

Naya just stayed silent not knowing what to answer. She took a deep breath and just tried to lie even though she was as nervous as fuck. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Cut the Crap Rivera! I know you're lying because that is the only thing that makes sense now! Heather has been really distant lately, I feel like she's hiding something from me, and you two are in a fight which is weird because you two never fight! I know there is something going on Naya I'm not stupid! And if you keep denying it I'm gonna show Heather that voicemail!"

Naya snapped. This was one secret that had to be buried and she was willing to do anything to keep it. "No! Ok ok fine we DID sleep together! I DO miss her! And well.. I guess.. I also... Love her... But I mean who wouldn't?!"

"Exactly. WHo wouldn't? But I have a problem with that. So I want you to stop."

"You want me to stop loving her?"

"I want you to stop loving her. I want you to stop talking to her (only when absolutely necessary). I want you to stop kissing her. I want you to stop sleeping with her. I want you to stop confusing her."

"What the hell, man?! I mean feelings can't just be erased like that! And she's my best friend, she won't let me go so easily I know her!"

"Feelings can't be erased, but voicemails can."

"Are you black mailing me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Wowww... Haha that's kind of pathetic! What you don't have the balls to face this problem with her so you just cut me off? That's mature you dumbass. Wait till she finds out!"

"Oh but she won't! Cause YOU won't tell her! Cause if you, not only is this voicemail going to be heard by Heather, it will be heard by everyone who has internet access!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh! But I would! I'm not going to let you embarrass me the way you always do! I've been trying to play it nice for almost two years Naya! Two years! I've always been competing with you to have her attention. The only comfort I had was that she was all mine in bed and romantically! But now I have to share her in bed too?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"Why can't you just talk to her about this?! I'm NOT YOU"RE GIRLFRIEND SHE IS!"

"Because I don't know if you noticed Naya, but our relationship is slowly turning into nothing. But I can't let that happen. WHy? Cause I love her and because our relationship helped me in my career a lot! My WHOLE career depends on that ONE GIRL and I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!"

"You fucking dumbass, if you use someone you don't really love them. I would never use her like that! I would treat her way better than what you would if we were ever together!"

"Says the girl who denies her love for her."

After a long pause, she responded "She deserves better than us..."

"She does actually. And you deserve better than this love mess she is giving you and all the critics. Plus she loves ME. So end of story. Now are we on the same page?"

She sighted, frustrated. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Heather's today at 3. Tell her you don't want to be friends anymore. And don't you dare tell her why because this voicemail would no longer be under my control."

"And what if I don't? You would never know you're not even here."

"Belive me, I will know."

"Ok! Fine. Whatever. Bye!"

And with that she hung up.

She went to Heather's at 3, just like she was told. Heather opened the door, quite surprised to see her best friend standing there.

"Naya?" She said.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Yeah..."

Naya went in and sat on the couch. Heather looked at Naya and admired her confidence.

"Heather can you come here and sit with me? We need to talk..."

"Ok.." She sat down next to her best friend. "What's up?"

"Look I just.." Naya trailed off as soon as she saw Heather sit down next to her. The curtain was a bit open, so the sun would hit her face in the gentlest, perfect way. Her skin and golden hair were shinning, making her look even more beautiful than what she really is._ God she's so perfect.. _

"Look Naya.. Let me go first.. I honestly don't know what came over me last time.. It's just that I'm so confused and I don't know what to do! All I know is that I don't want to lose you. No, correction, I CAN'T lose you. You are really important to me and your friendship makes me so happy. I can't imagine my life without you, really." Heather said, noticing the pain in Naya's eyes. Naya just kept staring at her beautiful blue eyes. She brushed her finger against Heather's cheek, making her blush at the contact. _Nothing is worth losing her. _Naya thought to herself. _Not even a stupid voicemail.. Not even worldwide mockery.. Not even billions of dollars.. Just nothing... Besides he really has no way of finding out that just him scaring me.._

"You're not going to lose me sweetie. Trust me. And well-" Naya said smiling and then she got a text. She pulled out her phone and read it.

**(3:07 pm) From: Fucking Taylor: Tell her it's your mom. **

"Who is it?" Heather asked, noticing Naya's puzzled expression.

"Oh.. Um.. My mom.. But it can wait." She answered trying to hide the truth. Then she got a text.

**(3:08 pm) From: Fucking Taylor: Now go outside and tell her you have to call your mom. **

Naya was confused as fuck, but she did as she was told.

"Sorry Hemo, give me a minute, I have to call my mom." She said standing up and heading for the door.

"Ok.." Heather answered confused because Naya would never go outside for a phone call. Once outside, Naya called Taylor. He quickly picked up.

"Taylor what is it? I was doing what you told me to do!"

"No you weren't.." She heard the voice twice, which was weird but she ignored it. She made herself believe she was crazy.

"Yes I was! What makes you say I wasn't?"

"Let's just say walls can talk." She heard the voice twice again, which scared her. She slowly turned and then she saw him. The one man she wanted to kill. The one man she could never stand. The one man who has made everything with Heather so much more difficult.

"Hey, Naya." He said, smiling with an evil smile.

"What are you doing here?!" Naya whispered screaming, while hanging up the phone.

"Can't I come say hi to my girlfriend?"

"You don't even live in the same state!"

"You're right. I just came to visit."

"Asshole..."

"I heard the conversation, Naya. You weren't doing what we agreed on."

"Fine, I wasn't. Truth is, I don't care anymore! I love her and I'm tired of hiding! Show God the voicemail if you want I don't even give a damn anymore! " They were both whispering with screams at each other.

"Ever thought what would happen to HEATHER if it ever got out?"

"She would survive. I know her. She' not like me she won't kill herself about it. She has always been stronger. And this won't ruin her career because she is so talented!"

"I beg to differ. She does have a weak side and it is what people think of her, you should know that."

"We'll go through all that. Together."

"She doesn't even love you!"

"Oh but she said she did..."

"What?" He asked, getting madder by the second.

"She said she loved me." Naya said smiling, knowing she was winning the fight. "And I know she does." She really didn't but she needed to win this fight.

Taylor looked at her trying to find the right words to say. "She did say she was confused..."

"Yes she did. Cause she loves me."

"Ok, you said a few hours ago that if you were with her, you would treat her better. Was that a challenge?"

Naya just raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You're right, I am being an asshole. I'm being an asshole because my heart and career depend on her. I don't want to lose her. I really do love her. Obviously, you love her too. And obviously she is confused. I did what I did out of desperation, so let's be fair here. Let's both fight for her heart. A fair fight. And let's let her chose. Deal?" He said calming down.

"What's the catch?" She said, puzzled.

"None."

"Rules?"

"We both play fairly and honestly. And we let HER chose. Winner keeps her, loser loses everthing, even contact with her. Oh! And we can't sleep with her!"

"Deal..."

They both shook hands, making this official.

"May the best man win." He said with confidence written all over his face.

"Or woman." Naya corrected.

And the game was on.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Just want to let you guys kno that i decided to make sort of like a fanfic collection of the story.. This is the first fanfic.. second fanfic is calleed "The Heather Games". The whole story line in which Heather is in the hospital is still on, but the flashbacks are now more concentrated on that little competition Taylor and Naya have to win her heart. There will be more humor, but also lots of drama and angst. A lot of things happen to the two girls, a lot of complicated things. Sooo I hope you enjoy:) reviews are welcome!**


End file.
